Forgotten Well
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: A/U - Two miko cousins run from the temple that they grew up in only to find a abandoned well in the middle of the forest. They hear the priest coming closer so they made a quick decision to jump into the well for safety. What happens when they realize that they have escaped only to be sent back in time? **Pre-written**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, even though I want to. **Sighs. **

The sky was getting darker as Kagome ran behind her cousin, Kikyo, as they ran through the forest. "Slow down, cousin." She called to her, breathless. She had just begun her training when she found out that Kikyo was being sent to another temple. Kagome shivered, not wanting to think about that. _Kikyo said that she would protect me and she hasn't lied yet. _Kagome reasoned, as she continued to run even though her sides were burning and her legs felt like jello.

"We must keep running." Kikyo called back to her younger cousin. They had to get away from the high priest. He had told her that she had to leave and live in another temple for training, while Kagome stayed behind. She didn't like the thought of it but when she looked in the old priest eyes she seen something that worried her. Danger. Kikyo knew then that she had to protect Kagome no matter the cost. "When I don't feel them on our trail then we may stop." Kikyo reassured Kagome. Kagome nodded, trying to keep up.

Kagome was scared at the fact that she would be left at the temple alone with the priest when they sent her older cousin away. She didn't want to think that they would hurt her but she could just feel their eyes on her. Kagome didn't notice when Kikyo had stopped and ran into her. She regained her balance and stared at the back of her cousin.

"What is it, Kiki?" Kagome whispered, grabbing a hold of her sleeve and glanced around to see if she could see anything.

"They are close." She told Kagome, "But there is a strange aura coming from the left." Kikyo looked down at Kagome. "What should we do?" Kikyo asked, she knew that very soon the priests would reach their location and take her back. Kikyo knew what was to become of her, and she silently trembled at the thought.

Kagome stretched out her senses to see if she could feel the odd aura. She gasped when she felt as though she was being drawn to it. She looked back up at Kikyo "Lets go to the aura." She said as she lead the way. Kikyo followed, never in her life had her younger cousin ever took control or lead. Kikyo smiled, _There is hope for her after all._

Both girls could hear the priests behind them. They were now running towards the strange aura that was drawing them. When they came into a clearing they both stopped and looked around.

"Kikyo, look!" Kagome cried as she spotted a old well. "The aura is coming from the well."

Kikyo walked pass Kagome to get closer to the well and looked down. "Yes but there is nothing down here." Kikyo looked back at Kagome and gasped. She thought they wouldn't reach them this soon.

Kagome turned to see the reason that Kikyo froze. The priests had found them. They were spread out just in case they tried to run again. She started to tremble with fear, when she seen the evil look in their eyes. She knew that she had to get to her cousin, so she turned and ran. "Kikyo help!" Kagome yelled at her older cousin. She knew that her cousin would protect her.

Kikyo watched as Kagome came running at her. Kikyo then noticed that the priests had followed suit. They were closing in on them faster than Kagome could run. Kikyo knew that they couldn't run from them any more they would have to hide. Kikyo looked down into the well seeing that it was deep enough to protect them but not enough to kill her if they fell. Without a hesitation she knew she would grab her cousin and fall into the well. The priests would not be able to touch them. When Kagome was close enough Kikyo grabbed her cousin and fell back into the well. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the faces when she hit bottom.

When she didn't feel the bottom of the well she looked up and seen that they were surrounded in a blue green light. Kikyo hoped that where ever they ended up they would be together and happy. The last thought Kikyo had was of her cousin. She must protect her at all cost.

A/N- Thanks for reading my second story. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and rate. Thanks, God Bless, and Blessed Be.

~*Dragon*~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but it would be nice. **Sighs**

Kagome was the first to wake up. She moved to sit up only to realize that she was laying on Kikyo. She raised up and seen wood surround them til she looked up and seen a clear blue sky with white clouds. Kagomes' heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes and stretched her senses out to see if there was any thing around their position. Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt two powerful auras coming their way.

"Kikyo, Kikyo. You have to wake up. We have to leave this place." Kagome whisper fearfully, trying to rouse her cousin. "Dark auras are approaching." She started to cry.

Kikyo could hear her cousin calling her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Kagome crying. "Enough."

Kagome's head snapped up and smiled when she seen that her cousin was alright. "Hai, can you stand?" Kikyo nodded as she tried to stand. Her legs felt like jello but she could stand but when she looked up she felt her heart drop, how will she be able to climb out?

"Kikyo, I haven't told you everything that I have learned." Kagome confessed looking at the ground.

"Really?" Kagome nodded. "Then tell me now." Kikyo ordered.

"I can use my reitai to create a cloud of pink fluff." Kagome explained. Kikyo raised her eyebrows. Never in all her time training with the elder Mikos and Monks were they able to fly.

Kagome could tell that her cousin didn't believe her so she decided to show her instead. She grabbed her hand and focused her energy. She had only carried herself a short ways, she was still practicing. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled when she seen the cloud appear. She then pushed her energy down to make the cloud lift. It took several minutes but soon they were hovering over the ground outside the well.

"You are full of surprises, cousin." Kikyo praised, as she looked around. She spread her senses to see how far the dark auras were from their location. Her eyes widen, "They are almost here."

"Hai, I feel them. What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as she started to shaking. Kikyo looked down and noticed her cousin shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sigh internally, _I shall have to protect her again._ Kikyo pushed Kagome behind her and readied her bow. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it, just as two human looking demons came walking out.

Kagome's eyes widen as the two demons came walking out. She glanced back and forth between the two. The shorter one had a red kimono on, with almost a silver-blue color and his eyes were a dark gold. The taller one how ever had silver hair and his eyes were a pure honey color and was wearing a white kimono with red trim. Kagome felt her heart drop when she recognized the two. Kagome looked up at her cousin who was staring at the two.

"Kiki?" She whispered, clutching tighter to Kikyos' kimono.

"Kai, I know. When I say run, run. Alright?" Kikyo said with out taking her eyes off the two Inu Demons. Kikyo knew that the taller one would come after her so she figured that the younger one would try to get Kagome. Kikyo smirked, Kagome had more powers than herself when she was at that age.

"Hai." Kagome answered, looking back at the dog demons.

*Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha*

Sesshoumaru and his half brother had been practicing when they felt an unusual aura appear. Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-swing, turning his back on his brother. He looked to the south, _This Sesshoumaru hasn't felt that before. Is that a Mikos' power? _He questioned himself.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that his perfect brother had turned his back on him but when he came closer to Sesshoumaru he started to feel a strange aura.

"Oi do you feel that, Icy?" Inuyasha asked as he slapped Sesshoumaru on his left shoulder.

"Hn."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His brother had never changed. Sesshoumaru was still angry at the fact that his mother was a ningen. Inuyasha didn't really care what his brother thought or said but he would still like to be treated a little better. "What are we going to do?"

"This Sesshoumaru shall check it out, while you return to the palace." Sesshoumaru informed the hanyou as he shot like a rocket towards the strange aura that had now multiplied. Sesshoumarus' brows creased in frustration, _One power is stronger than the other?_ Sesshoumaru shook his head, he needed to find out what this was then continue with the hanyou's training.

Inuyasha could kill his brother if he wasn't the only living relative he had left. It really didn't take that long til he reached his brothers side. "Oi, what is that?" He couldn't believe what he was feeling.

"Indeed. There are now **two** pure auras and one is more powerful than the other." Sesshoumaru explained. He had never talked much but he needed to voice his observation out loud. Plus the hanyou asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he broke the tree line and entered the clearing. Inuyasha had paused as well but for a different reason. The holy power they admitted would purify the demon blood and turn him human for good. Sesshoumaru tried to hold back a smirk. He studied the two females. One appeared to be around the age of 17, the shorter one seemed to be around the age of 16. He could feel a connection between the two, so he knew that they were related in some way.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the two beauties in front of them. He tried very hard to keep his beast from coming forth and taking the taller of the two. His eyes drifted to the younger one, who was hiding behind the other girl. He smirked.

"I want the older of the two." Inuyasha cracked his knuckle with emphasis.

Sesshoumaru had indeed heard his brother but he had discovered that the younger one was more powerful than the other. He scanned with his aura to see just how strong and when a barrier appeared, he grinned. Sesshoumaru could feel the younger one run off into the forest. He glanced over at his brother and smiled. Inuyasha nodded, a silent understanding going between them. With out another thought Sesshoumaru went around the older miko and headed in the direction of the younger one. He smiled to himself, _Maybe she could be a powerful asset._ With that thought he picked up speed. He knew it wouldn't be long til he found her.

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading. Please review and have fun. God Bless, Thanks, and Blessed Be. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do now own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Please enjoy my story...

~Kikyo and Inuyasha~

Kikyo was surprised when the older Inu demon ran after her cousin instead of coming for her. Her attention went back to the other demon that stood in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, _He looks like a hanyou but has the marks of a full blood demon, but no symbol. _

"Oi wench are you going to attack or look at me?" Inuyasha taunted. He loved to play around and he wanted to see how strong this one really was.

"You are no concern of mine." Kikyo said as she turned her back to him. She was more worried about her younger cousin. Kagome had eminence power but she lacked the training to control it.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the guts that this miko had. She actually turned her back to him, which made Inuyashas eyes bleed red with anger. "Don't turn your back on me BITCH!" He spat as he charged after her.

Kikyo turned around just in time to see the boy swing his claws at her. She cursed him in her mind as she grabbed a dagger and sliced his stomach. Inuyasha howled as he felt the dagger slice his stomach. He grabbed the woman by the throat before she could run from him. Kikyo swung her dagger around, slicing his arm and chest. With each cut Inuyasha tightened his grip til the woman's arms fell to her side and her heart rate slowed. Inuyasha dropped the woman then closed his eyes trying to calm his beast. Once he knew he was under control again he looked down at the woman. He bent down and moved hair away from her face that way he could look at her. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when he seen her face.

"She looks like Midoriko." He spoke to the wind. He picked her up bridal style and followed the scent of his brother. Hoping that he hadn't killed the younger kid.

~Kagome and Sesshoumaru~

Kagome looked around to see if she could find any place to hide. She could feel the stronger of the two coming for her. She knew it was the one in white. Kagome shivered, trying to clear her mind she concentrated. She placed a scent barrier up and took off towards the mountains that were in the distance. She prayed that her cousin was alright, as she ran.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks when he felt the girls aura vanish. He narrowed his eyes, _So the miko knows the trick. _Sesshoumaru smirked, he would just have to follow her scent. He speed off in the direction where her scent was strongest. He was having a little bit of fun chasing the girl. His beast was equally pleased.

Kagome stood at the bottom of a steep incline looking around. She sighed when she didn't see any thing on the ground level she looked up and smiled when she seen a small opening in the side of the mountain. Closing her eyes she gathered her powers and pushed down. She opened her eyes to see that she was about to reach the opening. As soon as she was level with the opening she stepped inside. The cloud vanished as soon as her foot left it, then a barrier was erected over the entrance. Kagome smiled then turned around to look deeper into the cave. When the light was gone Kagome started to get scared. Kagome closed her eyes and held out her right hand. She tried to concentrate on forming her energy in to a fire ball, when she felt light radiating she slowly opened her eyes and smiled wide. Kagome then looked down the narrow passage continuing on her way.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he found the younger female. He was about to pounce when he seen something that almost-**almost**- made him lose his unemotional mask. He watched in awe when the young miko gathered her energy and formed a pink cloud and took off to a cave that was on the side. He smirked, _So she knows how to elude her pursuer. Interesting. _His attention was then drawn back to the cave entrance when it began to glow with a pink tint to it. This time his jaw did drop. He couldn't believe that she was able to prefect a technique so quickly. He finally composed himself enough to gather his power and form his cloud and headed to the entrance and was surprised to find that she had erected a barrier. He smirked at the thought that she would try to keep him out. _Ha!_ It was enough to make him chuckled. He took one claw and sliced through it. His brows creased at the force he had to use on the barrier. He stepped inside and was assaulted by her smell. He smiled thinking that this was going to be to easy as he made his way through the passage.

**A/N- I want to thank Kayla for the cloud escape idea. I didn't think of it til u mentioned it so thanks. Please read and review. Blessed Be, God Bless, and Thanks to everyone. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...sighs...oh well. Maybe I can get stock? **Shrugs**

Inuyasha followed his brothers scent to a steep cliff. He looked around to find that Sesshoumaru's scent had traveled up. Snorting, he set the woman down. He took out a rope and tied her hands then her feet. He smiled thinking what would happen when she woke up. Inuyasha looked around to see if there was any way up to the cave mouth where his brothers scent stopped. The scent faded so Inuyasha knew that his brother could take care of himself so he would just sit tight and wait.

Kagome kept walking down the passage way. She had seen a couple of bones but no monsters or demons. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. She stopped in her tracks and turned around and forced her aura to search the cavern behind her. She gasped when she felt the dark aura following. _How did he get in?_ She thought as she sprinted farther into the cave, hoping to find some place to hide.

Sesshoumaru felt a pure aura sweep over him. He smiled to himself as he kept walking. _So the girl knows I'm here. _Sesshoumaru mused.

**What will you do when you find her?** His beast asked.

_I really have no idea. She intrigues me to some end._

**We should let her grow up a little before we make a move. **His beast replied. **That way we can see what she will become when she finally matures.**

_What?_ He shouted at his beast. Sesshoumaru knew something was off for his beast not want to kill a ningen miko.

**Do you not feel the eminence power that lays beneath? Or are you blind?** His beast snorted, **Inuyasha has probably chosen the other female because she is older, while you are able to take this one and mold her to suit your needs.** Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought. This indeed intrigued him. A scream brought him back to the present. He narrowed his eyes and speed up. He felt an evil power the first moment he sat foot in the mouth of the cave. It took him no time to reach the open area where the girl was being held down by a bear demon. He narrowed his eyes when he see the girl start to glow a bright pink.

Kagome couldn't help but scream when see seen a giant bear. She had tried to focus her powers to put up a barrier but the bear had hit her before she had time. She hit the back of head against the side of the cave. She could feel her heart start racing as she thought of her cousin Kikyo and the other demon that may have her. Then she felt her blood boil with anger and then the anger grew into rage. She looked up at the beast that was now standing over her. Her eyes widen when she seen that it was about to kill her. Suddenly light spilled from Kagome's chest and filled the cavern. Kagome's eyes flashed pink then white as the energy came forth.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen or felt such a bright aura, from anyone. He raised his arm to shield his eyes, which only widened when he seen what was happening. Kagome- who was once under the bear demon- was now standing in front of it with her hand spread wide in front of her. The energy that she was emitting made her clothes whip around her figure. Not long after the bright appeared it disappeared plunging the whole cavern into darkness. Sesshoumaru was grateful for the enhanced eyesight, which gave him the ability to spot where the child had fallen. He walked carefully over to the unconscious girl and knelt down.

Sesshoumaru was surprised on how warm she was. He bent over and sniffed trying to find out if she was sick. The girl under him smelled of falling rain and a sweet flower flagrance but there was a bitter smell underneath which meant she was sick. He went to pick her up to only realize that he had two hands. Sesshoumaru sat there confused, his father had taken his left arm as a trophy after Sesshoumaru had disputed the fact that Inuyasha's mother was going to be the Lady of the West. His gaze moved down to the young miko. The only thing he could figure out was when she let lose the power that was in her it made his regeneration powers speed up. He picked the young miko up and turned to leave the way they came only to hear her whisper.

"I'm K-kag-gome." Then she fell in to oblivion. Sesshoumaru frowned at the young girl who just introduced herself despite the fact she was completely worn out. Sesshoumaru actually smiled at the thought that this young girl was snuggling in to his kimono instead of pulling away like most ningen children would. He moved his gaze forward that way he could see where he was going and could tell when the opening was near.

**A/N- Thanks so much for all your help. I know Sess is kinda OOC but its more fun that way. Right? Hey (*ducks*) No throwing fruit. (*ducks again*) On to the next chapter. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...sighs...oh well

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

It was almost dark when he felt his brother coming from the cave. Inuyasha stood and stretched trying to relieve the tension from watching the sleeping miko all day. He went to gather some fire and had it almost built when his brother arrived at the camp with the other miko. Inuyasha noticed that this girl was younger than the other. Inuyashas' eyes then widen when he saw that Sesshoumaru had two arms. _I'll find out about it later._ He snorted, and looked back at the older one. He could tell that the older miko was only pretending to sleep now. So he walked over and kicked her foot.

"Oi, open your eyes. I know you're awake." Inuyasha spat as he kicked her in the foot again. Kikyo looked up at the hanyou and glared at him. Kikyo then looked over to see Kagome getting carried by the older of the two males. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she felt the difference in Kagome's aura. _What happened, my dear cousin?_

"What did you do to my cousin?" Kikyo yelled at the Sesshoumaru. When he made no attempt to speak to her she looked back at Inuyasha. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Alright fine. I don't know what happened to your cousin. I was here watching your ass." Inuyasha snapped at her as he walked off into the woods. Kikyo turned her gaze over to Sesshoumaru to see what he was doing. She wanted to kill him for taking off her clothes and looking at her that way. Kikyo picked up a rock that was beside her and threw it at the demon lord and hit him in the back of the head.

"Get away from her!" Kikyo yelled at him. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the miko.

"She was injured." was all he said as he continued tending to Kagome. Kikyo slumped back and closed her eyes. She had to figure a way to get away from these men and get back to her time. She stopped with that thought. The priests in their time were trying to hurt Kagome, would it be better to go back or stay here. Kikyo shook her head she had no idea what she was going to do. Kikyo opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha was back with a boar. Her eyes widen as he approached her.

"I'm gonna let ya go." He told her as he slit the ropes. "No funny business. We ain't the bad guys." Inuyasha then turned and walked back over to finished cleaning the boar. Kikyo just sat there stunned. The man had actually let her hands and feet go. She raised up and walked slowly over to her cousin who was still being looked at by Sesshoumaru.

"Is there anything that I may help with?" Kikyo asked timidly, with her eyes on the ground.

"There is a stream near here, go get some water. There is a barrier up so you can not leave." Kikyo stiffened at the mention of the barrier. _There goes my escape plan._ She thought as she gathered a bowl and headed to the stream.

Inuyasha watched as the woman walked to the stream. He looked over and watched his brother finish tending to the younger miko then cover her up with a fur. He then sat at the head of the pallet she was layed on. Inuyasha looked back at his brother and looked at his left arm and frowned.

"How did that happen?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to the new arm.

"The miko."

"That miko?" Inuyasha's eyes widen when he looked at the younger girl. He looked up to see his brother nod. Inuyasha shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He stuck some meat on some stick and stuck them near the fire to cook. He then prepared Sesshoumaru's and his dinner. Inuyasha was about to go find the other miko when she came through the tree line with the water.

Kikyo walked over to her cousin and started to wash off the dirt and blood. She almost got sick when she seen a deep gash on her cousin chest. Kikyo then noticed that it wasn't bleeding. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was looking back at her. "Did you help her?"

"Hn."

"Ok then I see you don't speak much." Kikyo spoke at she took her time to clean the wound. She then pulled the fur down where she could see all the scraps and bruising. Her eyes soften when she seen Kagome squeeze her eyes shut and heard her cry softly. Kikyo put her hands over Kagome, palm down then closed her eyes. Kikyo knew that her cousin was ill before they left but Kikyo knew that she had to get Kagome out of harms way. She didn't know why but she felt protective over her and even more since they arrived here.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched the older miko as she closed her eyes. Both guys could feel the pure energy spill forth and flow over the younger girl. They were completely shocked when they watched her bruising and scraps disappear before their very eyes. Sesshoumaru could understand how these ningen miko could be so powerful. He glanced over at his brother and noticed how Inuyasha watched the older of the two. Sesshoumaru could tell that his brother desired the older miko. He smirked internally with the thought. _Just like our father._ His attention was drawn back to the mikos when he heard the older miko gasp and fall forward over Kagome. He frowned and sniffed the air, finding nothing out of place. He was about to rise when his brother jumped up and took the older woman and layed her beside the younger one. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes letting his mind wander, unaware that his group of four was being watched from a distance.

**A/N-Thanks so much for reading. Please review. Blessed be, god bless, and thanks. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha even though I want to.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagura and Kanna watched from a distance. Kanna with no emotion at all just stared at the four.

"What do you make of the two women, Kanna?" Kagura asked as she glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye, as she tapped her fan against her hand.

"They are both mikos however the younger of the two has a hidden power. " Kanna spoke with the same unemotional tone. Kaguras' eyes widen. "Neither of the two mikos know about the hidden power."

"Really?" Her gaze was drawn to the young girl. _Could those be...No what am I thinking? Then again..._ Kagura seen the young girl get up and start looking around the camp as if she felt something.

"I think its best that we report to Naraku." Kagura turned her feather then flew away, not knowing that she had been spotted at the last moment.

_**campsite**_

As the sun came over the horizon, Sesshoumaru had already had hunted for Kagome and Kikyo, as he found out from his brother. Inuyasha kept the fire going and kept an eye on the sleeping girls. When Sesshoumaru had brought back some rabbits he took them and started cleaning. Sesshoumaru went back over and sat down in his spot and leaned his head back. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a whimper from the younger girl. He slid his gaze over to her and noticed that she was clutching the blanket tightly. He leaned forward and sniffed, smelling nothing but fear. He leaned back and continued to watch her.

_Kagome didn't know why she was running but all she could do was run. She was scared of what lay in the darkness. She felt as though she was going to die if the darkness caught up to her. Her skin felt hot yet she was cold, as she shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle. She also heard a taunting voice in the darkness. Telling her that no matter where she ran she would never escape her fate. All Kagome could do was run and cry. When she felt that the danger was close she screamed hoping to drive it away. She fell to her knees and cried as the loneliness consumed her._

Kagome bolted straight up from laying flat on her back. Her eyes were wide seeing but not seeing. Sesshoumaru had snapped his eyes open when he smelt the fear grow and the salt of tears mixed. Inuyasha was beside Kikyo on the other side of the bed. Kikyo snapped her head over to her cousin when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Jumping up she slowly went to Kagome's side. "Kagome, its ok." Kikyo spoke to her as if she was a young kid. "Kiki is here." As soon as Kagome heard the name Kiki she snapped out of her trance. She then felt a ominous presence. She tucked her feet under neath her and stood up looking around the camp. Her eyes were narrow, as they searched the woods around them. Her hand stretched out to keep them back, in case something was to happen.

Sesshoumaru watched in awe as Kagome got up and stood in front of them scanning the area with all of her senses. He watched as her eyes narrowed and then her head snapped up. He followed her gaze to see Kagura and Kanna retreating. His eyes then went back to Kagome who was now on her knees.

Kikyo ran to her cousin when she fell to her knees. Kikyo was very surprised by her cousins attitude. Never in Kagome's life had she stood in front of other people as if to lead them. Kagome had always remained in the back, out of the way.

"Kai, are you ok?" Kikyo pleaded as she wrapped her arms around her little cousin, trying to comfort her the only way she knew how.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kagome told her as she tried to stand on shaky knees. Kikyo helped her over by the fire and got some water and help her take a drink. Sesshoumaru settled back down when he seen that the older miko was looking after the younger one. Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother who was tending to the food making sure it was done before he gave it to the girls.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha was tending to both girls but paying more attention to Kikyo. Sesshoumaru frowned as he took in Kagome's expression. He quickly glanced away when he seen the girls eyes look up. He looked up at the sun to see that if it was late enough to travel back to the Castle. When he seen that it was almost noon he decided that it was time to move. They would be able to get there by tonight, if they left now.

"Inuyasha get ready to head back. We will take the girls back to the Castle then return." Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed his kimono off and the started to walk away from the women and Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her anger rise, _How dare he just ignore my cousin and myself, as if we aren't even here!_ Kagomes eyes narrowed as she stood up, walking towards the back of Sesshoumaru. Kikyo covered her mouth with her hand. She knew that if she said anything Kagome would get mad so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Kikyo glanced over at Inuyasha and felt a rush of heat explode in her cheeks. She quickly turned her attention back at her cousin and her eyes widen in horror and shock.

Kagome had enough of this ice prick. She quietly walked up behind him and poked him in the shoulder. She placed both hands on her hips as she waited til he turned around. She had read the ancient scrolls that no one was suppose to read therefore she knew how he was as well. The Great Dog Demon's son, Lord Sesshoumaru. She quietly waited til he turned around. His eyes were narrowed into little slits. His face wore a mask of no emotion and his eyes showed none. Kagome only knew he was mad at the fact he was gritting his teeth. When Kagome knew she had his attention she straightened her back and looked up at him with the same look he was giving her except she had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Sesshoumaru managed to growl out.

"I want to know where we are before we go anywhere else with you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "I know who you are. The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is what year it is because this doesn't look like the time I come from." Sesshoumaru eyes widen a little at what Kagome had said. His eyes narrowed as he recalled an old story that his mother use to tell him about the Fallen Angel and the Angel's Maiden. He tried to remember the tail but it would not come to him.

"Miko, I will tell you everything you want to know once we are safe at my castle. Now lets go." Sesshoumaru didn't wait for her to say anything as he started to walk towards the west. He knew Inuyasha would keep an eye on the girls. Sesshoumaru had other things on his mind at this time. He wanted to get back and find the book that his mother use to read to him from. Then he would have some answers for her, as well as himself.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews. !R&R! Heres another chapter hope u enjoy it. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- Even though I wished I owned Inuyasha... I don't own Inuyasha. Oh well I just have to settle to write about it and not get paid. Better than nothing. **Shrugs.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

The sun was high in the sky and the wind blew gently as Sesshoumaru lead in the front of the group, followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome was bringing up the rear. They had been walking for almost 7 hours with no rest. Inuyasha was nice enough to give each girl a ride for a little while to rest their feet. Kagome had just gotten off and Kikyo jumped back on his back saying her feet still hurt. Kagome tried no to roll her eyes at her older cousin's flirting.

Kagome glanced at the Lord of the West. Kagome had read the ancient scrolls that described the Dog Demon and his father. Kagome always loved the picture of Sesshoumaru's demon form. The first time she seen it all she could think was 'oh such a cute doggie!' but now she knew that he was deadly, to a fault. Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru's younger brother. She knew he was a hanyou because of the dog ears on his head but he had the same face markings as his brother beside the fact that he didn't have a moon symbol on his forehead like his older brother.

Kagome froze when she felt something coming their way and fast. Her eyes widened and she scanned the area around them. They were in the middle of a clearing with no protection of any kind. She forced her aura out to see where the threat was coming from. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

When Kikyo felt her cousin's aura brush over her skin she jumped down from Inuyasha's back and ran back to her, with Inuyasha following behind.

"Are you ok, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he stood beside her looking from her to Kagome.

"My cousin felt a presence coming our way and she is trying to find which way they are coming." Kikyo explained as she touched her cousin's arm. Kikyo had been taught by an old miko how to tap into the person's aura just by touching the arm. Kikyo felt a warm tingle then she felt what Kagome felt. Her eyes widen with the on slaught of emotions and feelings that were headed their way. Inuyasha stood silently beside her looking around the field they were standing in. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Sesshoumaru was also scanning the clearing.

Sesshoumaru was about to yell at them to hurry when he heard what they were talking about. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the field. He could feel a slight aura but it was out of his range. His eyes focused on Kagome, _How __could she feel something that far away?...Could she be the Fallen Angel of legend?_ He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He looked back at the trio and seen that Kikyo had her hand on Kagome's arm. He sniffed the air and almost snarled with what he smelled. His eyes bleed to a pink as he growled to get Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha turned to see that his brother was upset. He sniffed the air and understood why his eyes were pink. Inuyasha stepped in front of both girls as he felt the aura that was near. Sesshoumaru was also standing in front of the girls as well as Inuyasha, looking in the same direction.

Kagome could feel her cousin touch her arm, trying to feel what she felt. Kagome let her aura mix with Kikyo's. She could feel her cousin tense when she felt what was coming. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the world through a pink tint. She blinked her eyes a couple of times but nothing worked. Kagome looked at Kikyo who was staring at her with a surprised look on her face. Kagome tried something she never tried before.

"_Kiki?" _Kagome thought, trying to push her thoughts into her cousin's mind.

Kikyo's eyes widen further when she heard her cousin's voice in her mind. Kikyo couldn't say anything so she nodded.

"_It's alright, trust me. What ever happens don't leave my side."_ Kagome told her. Kikyo nodded again. Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we must stand by your brother. Come, hurry." Kagome ordered Inuyasha as she ran up to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked back to see that Inuyasha was beside Kikyo. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who looked at her with a confused look. Kagome looked away when she felt the dark aura land not far from where they were. All eyes were on their new visitor. Sesshoumaru growled at the person warning them to stay away. Inuyasha clutched Kikyo tighter to his chest. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed. Kagome smirked, _I hope this is for the best. May Kami forgive me._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading. I know (ducks) its a cliff hanger. (Ducks a large item) I will have the other chapter up shortly...maybe.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...though I do dream about it. Thanks for your reviews...on with the story!

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru was annoyed that the two mikos and his brother were so close but when he felt the dark aura come into the clearing every thing else was forgotten. A growl escaped his lips as he bared his fangs.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?"

"Now now don't be hasty. I have just come for the two mikos in your possession." Naraku smiled politely, not showing his intent on his face. _Once I have them both I will be able to get the jewel and rule all the lands. _He laughed inwardly at the two inu-youkai.

"Not gonna happen slime ball." Inuyasha spat as he tightened his hold on Kikyo. Kagome watched as Naraku got closer to the group. She could see that Sesshoumaru was trying to hold his place but it was hard. She focused on his mind trying to talk to him. She had placed a protective barrier around them and if either one of them moved they would get hurt badly.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

Sesshoumarus' eyes narrowed as he heard the young mikos voice in his head. _"What?"_

"_There is a barrier around us. If you were touch it you will be harmed do not move."_ Kagome thought as she walked closer to the outer of the barrier. Naraku's eyes widen when he seen the girl walk towards him.

"So have you decided to come with me?" His voice purred as he stepped closer.

Kagome smirked, "I know you don't think I would lower myself to you. I know who you are and you will NOT kill the lord or his brother this day. I have knowledge of this and I was sent to intervene." With that Kagome stretched her arms out beside her and closed her eyes. Letting herself go to the power that was spilling forth.

The group watched Kagome walked in front of Naraku. Sesshoumaru had noticed that the girls power level had risen, as well as her eye glowed a dark pink. Sesshoumaru was surprised when he had heard her voice in his mind but that was nothing to what was happening now.

Kikyo couldn't help but want to go to her cousin. Her eyes widen as Kagome changed appearances as a bright pink light flowed from her. Kikyo looked at Naraku, his eyes were wide in pain and disbelief. His eyes then narrowed and a cloud of miasma covered him and flew him away. Kikyo looked back at Kagome to see that she had not moved. She could feel her cousin losing control. Swallowing hard she slowly made her way towards her. Kikyo could feel the aura surround her, making her skin tingle. She reached out and touched her shoulder, ignoring the pain that came from it, she held on and tried to calm her cousin's aura with her own. Kikyo knew that this was not enough so she walked in front of her and looked in her eyes. She grabbed Kagome's other shoulder with her other hand and looked in her eyes. Kikyo was scared but she knew that if she didn't stop the inu-youkai would be killed.

"Kai, he is gone." tightening her grip on Kagomes shoulder. "you have saved them, now you must calm down."

Kagome could feel her cousin's aura telling her to calm herself but her power was not listening to her. Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her eyes even though her powers were still out of control. She crossed her arms around her middle and sank to the ground.

"T-the power isn't l-listening." Kagome stammered as she kept her eyes close hoping to keep the power at bay that way. "It says i-it must b-be released." Kagome felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around her cousin and held on tight. She looked back at the two Inus. "Get far away as you can. Once things have...returned to normal you may come back." Looking down at her cousin, "She will need much rest after this."

Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed his brothers arm and led him away. He knew all to well what was happening. Kagome's powers have just increased and she was having trouble keeping under her control and since her powers would purify a demon Inuyasha and himself needed to get far away. When he knew they would be far enough away he flared his energy to let the girl know he was safe.

Inuyasha was scared shit-less, not that he would let his brother know. He knew that they needed to get away but he was unable to move his damn feet to leave. Inuyasha looked over at his brother, who now wore a worried expression. Inuyasha's eyes widen at the sight of his brother being worried. He followed his brothers gaze and seen that he was watching the two, but to Inuyasha they just looked like small dots. He may have been able to tame his beast which meant he received the marks of the family but that didn't change that he was half human. He continued to watch the two hoping that Kikyo and Kagome would be ok. He care for both deeply, but he was in love with Kikyo. Kagome was a good friend, she didn't mind that he was a hanyou and Kikyo didn't either. Holding his breath he waited.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N-Thanks so much hope you enjoyed. God Bless, Blessed Be, and Thanks so much!**

**~*Dragon*~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did... Sadly – for me- Rumiko Takahashi owns it. T_T.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kikyo held Kagome very tight til the guys were far enough away. She felt the surge of demon aura and knew that Sesshoumaru was giving her a sign, that way she could continue. Kikyo took a deep breath hoping that this would work. Kikyo could feel Kagome shaking trying to keep the power at bay.

"Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are safe enough away for you to release your power, safely. If you try and stop it..." she took a deep breathe, "you could die. I know you are scared but I will be right here with you, I promise." She could feel Kagome nod her head in understanding. Kikyo took another deep breath and mixed her aura with Kagome's that way she could help Kagome learn to control it herself. Kikyo was glad that Kagome's aura did not reject her help.

Kagome was terrified at the surge of power that was trying to over take her body. She trembled with fear, not fear for her self but for her new friends and her cousin. Inuyasha had become like a big brother. Even thought Sesshoumaru was cold on the out side he did little things that shown his concern. She didn't want to hurt them but when she seen into Naraku's mind she flipped. She couldn't hold back the fact that she knew for a fact that he did indeed to kill the Inu brothers. She could hear her cousins voice telling her that they were safe and she could left the power take her over. Kagome nodded as she felt her cousin blend their powers. She relaxed with the feel of her cousin confidence in her. She kept her eyes closed but let the power flow hoping that there was no one that would get hurt. That was her last thought as she fell into a bright light.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both covered their eyes as the bright pink light that danced across the forest and close to them. Sesshoumaru could feel the purity of the light and it was enormous. Inuyasha was stunned that he sat down on the ground just staring at the spot where Kagome and Kikyo were. It took only a matter of moments before the light faded. Sesshoumaru wanted to check on the girls but he knew that another out burst could happen. He had to grab Inuyasha when he tried to head back.

"We must wait a moment." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly, dropping his hand. Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Inuyasha knew that his brother meant best but he just wanted to be next to Kikyo. A couple of minutes passed before their was a flare of a pure aura. Both guys knowing it was a signal they headed back.

After Kikyo flared her power she layed Kagome down that way she could rest. Kikyo also layed down when a wave of fatigue hit her. She knew that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were on there way so she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Kikyo smiled at the memory of her telling Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru why they had ended up here. Once she had explained to them that they were running for their lives the Lord was very gentle with her younger sister. Inuyasha had paid attention to her as if she was the only woman for her and she adored it. She had never felt that kind of attention from a man. She glanced over at Kagome who was still asleep. Her breathing was normal so she was just exhausted from the power over load. She barely noticed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru coming over to them. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer she tried to speak.

"All we need is rest. We shall be fine in a couple of..." Kikyo trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha ran over hearing what she said and picked her up and held her to his chest. He turned to see that his brother had Kagome in his arms.

"We need to get back to the castle. Now!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off with out his brother. He knew that Sesshoumaru would catch up. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo in his arms and his heart ached. He stared forward and ran faster. The faster he got there the faster she would get her rest. Inuyasha didn't understand why he felt so deep for this woman but he did and it scared him to a certain degree. He prayed to Kami that Kikyo and Kagome would be alright. Inuyasha loved both Kagome and Kikyo.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- thanks so much for reading please review. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha although I want to. Sighs* I want to thank one of my betas, Kayla. I also want to thank my other beta, Phaedairu. **I'll have a story for you soon. Hehehe.****

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru almost smirked when his brother took off so fast. Inuyasha acted as though the girls were going to die. He sniffed the young miko in his arms. The smell of rain was prominent but the flower scent had almost disappeared however there was another scent that he had not smelled before. The new smell was a mixture of something he couldn't explain. The only thing that Sesshoumaru knew was that her new scent caused his beast to purr and relax. He picked up his speed wanting to get home, now more than ever. He had some reading to do when he got there.

It was getting dark when he was half way home. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who was snuggled in his arms. He studied her face, seeing that she had a slight smile gracing her face. Sesshoumaru felt a pang in his heart as he watched the girl try to get closer to him. He turned his attention on where they were going. He thought back on what he was told by the older miko, Kikyo.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_**Sesshoumaru listened to the miko, Kikyo, speak to his brother. His eyes were close but he knew that the girl laying to his right was sleeping soundly. He cut his eyes over to the young girl. Sesshoumaru grinned, ***_**This young miko has my beast in an up roar.* ****_Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl grab his tail, that he had layed next to her to calm her. Kagome reminded him of his new ward, Rin. The only different was that Kagome was older. _**

_**Sesshoumaru's ears twitched when he heard the girl say something about them fleeing. He turned towards his brother and miko. "You were in trouble?" Sesshoumaru asked frowning.**_

_**Kikyo looked over at the lord and lowered her head just a little. "Yes my lord. We stayed in a temple to train. When we first got there they were nice but after I become the age of 17 and my cousin 16, their attitude changed towards both of us." Kikyo took a deep breath. "They were going to send me away and that would leave my cousin in a temple were there are no mikos, only monks and priest. I could not leave her there." Kikyo's head hung down where her bangs hid her eyes.**_

_**Sesshoumaru looked at the miko who now was crying silently. He could not hear them but he could smell the salt in the air. He glanced at his brother who had red dancing in his eyes while he watched the sleeping girl. Sesshoumaru could feel his beast stirring, wanting to grab the girl and shield her from the evil that chased her. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about a ningen miko. Before Rin, he would never have though of ningen women as beautiful**_

_**End of flash back**_

Sesshoumaru stopped when he felt the girl stir in his arms. He looked down to see that her eyes were trying to open. He smiled as Kagome gripped his kimono tighter trying to stay asleep.

"Miko, how are you feeling?"

Kagome didn't want to wake up but when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice, her eyes opened and stared at the Lord who had her in his arms. Kagome's eyes were drawn to his markings. She felt her cheeks heat up and her stomach tighten. She fought the urge to trace them with her fingers. She also wondered where else he had them on his person. She swallowed thickly, knowing he was waiting for an answer.

"Fine, thank you." She tried to get him to put her down but moving but he just tightened his grip on her legs and waist. Kagome stopped when she felt him hold her tighter. She had never felt the heat that was radiating from his body before but she found that she liked it. Knowing that she would not win she surrender and layed her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help tightening his grip on her when she wanted down. He knew it would be for the best but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt the heat rise when she started moving even more. Sesshoumaru had to bite back a moan and was happy yet disappointed when she stopped and layed her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breathe glide across his skin he felt a shiver go up his spine. It took all his training not to let it show. When he heard her heart and her breathing slow, he knew that she was asleep once again.

He continued on his way, wrapping his tail-that hung over his shoulder- around the girl when she shivered. Sesshoumaru had no need for sick ningens, so he felt that it was his duty to keep her from becoming sick. Sesshoumaru smiled when Kagome snugged closer and sighed in contentment. He smiled as he took a deep breath, he wanted to keep her scent with him. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to this one miko. Sesshoumaru held her tighter as he continued on his way towards _their _new home.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading. Please review... I shall wait for your reviews. I will up date shortly. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. **Thanks to my beta for the help****

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru stood on his balcony that over looked the one of his many gardens. He had arrived about an hour ago and since then Kagome had plagued his thought. He remembered how warm she felt as he carried her. The way she held on tight when he had to jump over some fallen trees. How she snuggled close when she became cold. Sesshoumaru tried to take a deep breath but he found that he could not calm his beast. His beast wished to see if the miko was fine but he did not want to disturb her.

He looked up at the moon that graced the sky and sighed. Sesshoumaru knew that in a couple of days the new moon would come and his brother would be in danger. He turned and sat in front of the fire place that was in his room and stared into the fire. Sesshoumaru did not always like his half brother but he always loved the whelp even though he was hard on Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and lend his head back on the chair thinking about the day that Inuyasha had almost died.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Oi, leave me ya bastard." Inuyasha told his brother as he was lying on the ground with a gash across his chest. Sesshoumaru knew that if he could make it til dawn he would be fine but as it was dawn was too far away. **_

_**Sesshoumaru could feel his heart fall to his feet. He knelt down by his brother. It was the night of the new moon and they were on their way back when they were attacked. Sesshoumaru felt his throat become thick with emotions. He looked down at his blood brother and he felt his heart start to hurt. "This Sesshoumaru shall not leave you behind." Sesshoumaru used his tail and arm to pick his brother up. He had already took care of the enemy so they would be fine. He speed to the castle hoping and praying that a healer could help his brother.**_

_**Sesshoumaru was at the castle in no time. He called Jaken to have a healer come into Inuyasha's room. When the healer came she check Inuyasha over and turned to her Lord and bowed her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry Mi-lord but his injuries are to severe. He will not make it til the morning."**_

"_**Is there anything that can be done?"**_

_**The healer nodded, "Yes mi-lord but it has not been done in some time."**_

"_**Tell me." Sesshoumaru demanded as he looked down at his brother, who was now white as a sheet and his breathing was slow.**_

"_**You will have to give his some of your blood and doku. I must warn you though if you have any ill will towards your brother this method will not work. I shall leave you to your decision." With that the healer left. Sesshoumaru knew what she meant. He had always been hard on his brother but it was not the reason they thought. Sesshoumaru was teaching Inuyasha the only way he knew how. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat on the bed next to his brother. His decision was made. He would save his brother.**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sesshoumaru's thoughts came crashing back to the present when he heard a soft cry come from Kagome's room. He rushed through the door to find her thrashing around on the bed. He could smell her fear as well as the salt of her tears. He went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Kagome." He whispered to her as he flared his aura to show her that he was here. He had learned the technique from his mother. He watched Kagomes' eyes open and looked around until she seen his face. His heart clenched when he seen the tears in the corner of her eyes. He brushed the hair out of her face and drew her into an embrace. He could feel her stiffen til he whispered to her that he was not going to hurt her. Then she collapsed against him, sobbing. Sesshoumaru held her til she feel asleep then layed her down as soon as he tried to pull away he felt her tighten her grip.

"Stay." Was the only word that came from her. Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked around to the other side and sat against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him. As soon as he was seated Kagome crawled over and layed her head on his thigh. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her and soothed her by a low rumble from his chest. He closed his eyes letting her aura surround him. Within moments he was fast asleep.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N-Thanks so much for all the reads. It makes me feel good that people enjoy my writings. So I bow to you. *bows* I will update as soon as I can. Blessed Be, God Bless, and Thanks!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru felt the sun coming through the window. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing the wall, he was staring at the ceiling. He frowned as he tried to sit up only to feel pressure on his chest. He looked down at a head of black hair. Sesshoumaru tried to think of how he had got here then he remembered that the miko had a nightmare and he had stayed at her request. Sesshoumaru used his tail to move the miko off his chest that way he was able to move. Once the girl was on the bed she grabbed the pillow that he had used and curled up to it then was asleep again. Sesshoumaru watched the girl for a moment then turned and walked to the door that lead to his room. He needed a bath and had important matters to attend to.

Kagome waited til Sesshoumaru left til she opened her eyes and looked around. She had been asleep til she felt herself move. Kagome kept herself calm as felt Sesshoumaru move her then get up. She started to feel cold so she tried to make it look as though she was feeling for something in her sleep and as soon as her hands found a pillow she drew it to her chest and breathed deeply. The scent that was on it was intoxicating. The scent was of fresh cut pine that was left out in the rain as well as a hint of a smell that she could only describe as soothing maybe lavender. She slowed her breathing and heart rate to appear that she had fallen asleep, hoping that Sesshoumaru would leave. Kagome could hear him stand there for a moment till he walked to the door, opened it and the closed it softly as though not to wake her.

Once Kagome knew that he was gone she got out of bed and walked over to the window. When she seen that there was a window bench she couldn't help herself as she sat down and gaze at the gardens that graced her view. She took a deep breathe and exhaled. She had always loved the morning with the crisp air and the chill of the night lingering. She could feel the goosebumps pop up on her skin but she couldn't leave such a wonderful sight. So she decided that she would stay a few more minutes.

Sesshoumaru stepped back into his chambers to get dress only to stop when a knock came on the door. He quickly grabbed his robe and covered himself. "Enter."

Jaken opened the door and walked over in front of his lord and bowed. "Mi-lord the slayers group has just arrived."

"Send them to my study."

"As you wish my lord." Jaken replied as he made his way out the door. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had forgot that the slayers group would be arriving today. He had heard about them. There was a demon slayer, a monk, a neko demon and a kitsune, as well as three wolf demons and if he remembered correctly the leader of the wolf tribe, Kouga, was one of the three wolves. He knew that the young lord could be very rude. Sesshoumaru changed quickly but instead of going to his study he went over to the door that held the young miko. He paused as his grabbed the handle and asked himself why he was going to check on her. Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned away not wanting to examine the thought further. He was about to open his bedroom door when he heard the door between his room and the room he had the miko put in open he turned to see her standing there in a kimono that was black with red flowers embroidered on it.

Kagome had heard what Sesshoumarus servant told him. She knew of the battle that was approaching and since she has already altered the fate by saving Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru, she decided that she would tell him everything she could before he went into the room with the group that had arrived. She quickly got dressed and ran to the door when she opened it she seen that she had almost missed him. Smiling softly she motioned for him to take a chair. She walked over and sat patiently while he took a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally he walked over and sat down. Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and waited for the miko to speak.

"I want to tell you something that is very difficult." Kagome began.

"Then tell This Sesshoumaru, miko." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the girl. Kagome took a deep breath then continued.

"Do you remember when I protected you?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "I changed history that day. You were suppose to die along with your brother. If you had of died then the world would have been thrown into a war that would cost a lot of people their lives. The only reason I'm telling you this is because since my cousin and I have been sent back here I feel as though I am here for a purpose." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru thought about what she did that day and then just now. He did not like the fact that he had to be saved by a ningen miko but she did so that he and his brother could live. Sesshoumaru knew that she was not lying about what she had told him so he sighed internally. "Even if what you say is true, how can this Sesshoumaru trust you?"

Kagome clinched her fist tighter. "I understand that you would not take my word. So I have come up with a plan to prove this to you. You are meeting the slayers group are you not?"

"How did you come by that information?" Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and move in front of her and leaning over that way he could look in her eyes. Kagome's eyes widen with fear. She mentally kicked herself for upsetting the demon lord. She swallowed and licked her dry lips before she spoke.

"Like I told you before, I am from the future!" She yelled at his face. Kagomes anger had flared with him staring at her as if she lied to him. Kagome was a miko and spoke the truth, most of the time but she would never lie to him about something so important.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something but was interrupted by Kagome. "Now since your done yelling at me I will tell you something that you don't know as of yet. The monk is named Miroku and he has a wind-tunnel in his hand that was a curse from Naraku. He will argue with you until you agree to let them help." Kagome sat back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She was waiting for him to make his move.

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of slicing her throat, when she sat back and looked at him with out fear but anger in her eyes. He narrowed his and left the room. He had more important things to do than listen to this woman's imagination. Sesshoumaru was walking into his study that held the slayer, monk, the three wolfs as well as the kitsune and neko. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat behind the desk and tried to relax. He could feel their eyes on him but he was waiting for Inuyasha. It was about a half hour til his brother arrived with Kikyo at his side. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took a sniff of the air around them. He felt himself growl at what he smelled.

"This Sesshoumaru will deal with you later, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at the miko. "You may go visit your cousin if you wish. She is in the room next to mine." Kikyo bowed then left. Inuyasha smirked when he heard that his brother had put Kagome in the room where the Lady of the West would stay. He could see that his brother was giving him a go to hell look so he just smiled and took a seat.

"Lets get this over with." Inuyasha said as he flopped down in a chair beside the desk.

The slayer nodded then stood before both of them. "My name is Sango." Pointing to each person as she named them, "That is Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kirara, Shippou and the monk is named Miroku. The reason we are here mi-lord is to join the fight against Naraku. He has taken from all of us at one point in time and we want revenge."

Sesshoumaru nodded then looked at the monk. "Why do you fight?"

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru that is a simple answer. Naraku cursed my great great grandfather with a Wind-Tunnel in his right hand. It is pasted down from father to son until Naraku is killed or there are no males left in my family." Miroku told Sesshoumaru as he held the lords gaze. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Do you happen to know a miko by the name of Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he smelled the air for lies.

"No mi-lord." Sesshoumaru nodded when he smelt nothing off. He stood up and looked at Inuyasha.

"This Sesshoumaru shall be right back." He told everyone as he made his way out into the hall way and back to Kagome's room. He could not shake the feeling that Kagome indeed have a place here. Now all Sesshoumaru had to do was find out her purpose.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N-Thanks for the reads. Here is another chapter. More to come...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Though it would be nice. Heres the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before he opened the door he was standing in front of. He finally opened the door and quickly entered. As he looked around he smiled, the mask was gone. He walked over to the bed and sat down and picked up a small painting that was done by his father of his mother. Sesshoumaru felt his heart clinch at the thought of her death. The Castle had been attack while his father was away and his mother died trying to save him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the tears that pricked the back of his eyes. He quickly wiped the tears away and sat the small painting down. He had things that needed to be explained. He opened the top draw and picked up the small book that his mother had read to him as a pup.

Sesshoumaru opened the book and frowned, a small piece of paper was laying right on the first page. He took the paper out and layed the book down. He opened the paper only to find out that it was a letter to him from his mother.

_***My son.**_

_**If you are reading this letter that means that you are looking for answers. I will tell you what you need to know and only that. Fist off is that the story I told you about the Fallen Angel and her Guardian is true. It was foretold a long time ago. Remember in the story that the angel falls for a prince only to get hurt in the end trying to save him. You are the prince, my son. Whom ever has your heart now must be protected at all cost. She has been sent to you for a reason. I am sorry I can tell you no more. I do love and miss you but remember I will always be by your side.**_

_**Forever love, Hana**_(*don't know Sesshoumarus moms name?*)

Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop to his feet. He felt dread come over him as though something terrible was coming and he had no idea what it could be. Just then he felt a presence beside him. Sesshoumaru put his mask back in place as he looked to his visitor. He should have not been surprised to see Kagome there but it did.

"Do you need something Miko? He asked as he put the letter in his sleeve and replaced the book in the draw and closed it.

Kagome watched him hide a letter and put a book away. She wondered why he would be in this room then she seen a small painting that looked like a female version of Sesshoumaru then it clicked. Hana, Sesshoumaru's mother had died protecting him against an assassination attempt against him. His father had been away from the castle to find the one who ordered the hit but was unable. His father arrived only moments too late. Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. She looked up at the 'Ice' Lord, as most called him-she found out, and realized that he must have had a ruff child hood. With out a second thought she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she silently cried for him because she knew he never would.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as Kagome wrapped her arms around him. He was confused as to why she would be hugging him. He had smelled pain, loyalty, loss, and grief. He didn't understand why she would be feeling this then he remembered that she had been looking at his mothers painting. He felt something he couldn't understand so he wrapped his arms around her and layed his cheek on the top of her head.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered to her as he tried to sooth her even though he had no idea how.

Kagome sniffed and nodded, "I'm fine, its just I know how your mother died and I'm crying for you." She whispered into his chest and held to him tighter as he stiffened in his arms. She knew that no one really knew what happened except him and his father.

Sesshoumaru felt his temper rise. He pulled her away from him and looked in her eyes. He could tell that she was fearful and at this point he was glad. She should be afraid of him. No one knew that his mother was killed protecting him from assassins. The only thing he never knew was who they were for. "How do you know this? And do not lie!" Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth.

"Fine I'll tell you. Please put me down first." Sesshoumaru nodded as he set her down. Kagome smiled and walked over and sat down in one of the two chairs that was in the room. Sesshoumaru sat in the other staring at her as if he wanted to kill her. Kagome sighed knowing that this was going to be a long talk.

They sat in silence for a couple of minute until Sesshoumaru could take no more. The woman was sitting there, hands in her lap and her head hanging down.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what you know of my mothers death?" He growled at her as he stood and walked over in front of her.

Kagome could see his feet and knew that she had to answer or she would be in big trouble. Sighing she knew what she must do. Pushing the chair back as she stood up she reached her hand towards his forehead only to have him grab her wrist. She looked at him with kindness and trust. "I wont hurt you. I will show you." At that he released her wrist. She touched his forehead and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the images that she wanted to show him and let them flood his mind.

Sesshoumaru did not understand what the miko was doing til he seen in his minds eye, images that must have been the girls. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the images. He could see her pull a book that was surrounded by a blue barrier down from a shelf that had some kind of symbol on the book case. He then seen that the book was of his history. He felt himself stiffen, he tried to relax himself as he read the words that were on the pages. He felt his heart break a little when he read that his mother had died for him. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled away from the young miko and walked over to the window. He tried to calm his aura as well as his beast. His beast was howling at the loss. Neither of them had ever really gotten over it.

Kagome could feel him stiffen and then turn away from her. She opened her eyes to see that he was standing in front of the window trying to calm himself. She could see the flicker of red in his eyes in the window. She felt afraid but then she knew that he had no one to help him through this ordeal. Kagome walked carefully over to the Inu Lord and wrapped her arms around his waist from the back. She could feel him stiffen. She tried to sooth him with her aura just as he did but it flared at the intrusion.

"I'm trying to help you." Kagome whispered to his back. She could feel him relax and she pulled away that way he could move if he pleased.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko that was afraid of him but still stood her ground. He had found her intriguing at first but now she was a mystery that he wanted to solve. He stood about an inch from her and looked in her eyes. There was a ray of emotions that danced in her eyes. Fear, nervousness, eagerness, confusion, as well as comfort. He had no control as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close to his chest and almost purred when her hands wove through his hair. They were both lose in the kiss that they didn't know that some one was watching from an open door, with a smirk gracing their face.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N-thanks for the read and please review. God bless, Thanks, and Blessed be. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I have wished upon a star a lot yet I still own nothing of Inuyasha. Damn! Oh well back to the drawing board. *Sighs***

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*)**

Inuyasha was trying to find his brother when he felt his aura in the room and when he opened it he couldn't help but smirk. He quickly shut the door and went back to the study where the group was waiting. When he entered, they all looked at him as if they hoped it was Sesshoumaru.

"He will be here in a little while." Inuyasha told everyone as he sat down in the chair he just left. It didn't take long for the lord to arrive with Kagome. Everyone turned and stared at the new addition. Kagome just smiled and waved. Kagome walked over to the group and started to shake their hands.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." She told them as she shook their hands. Once she was done she looked over at Sesshoumaru and smiled she then walked over to an empty chair and took a seat.

Sesshoumaru was impressed with her hospitality even though she was a guest. He had to hide a smile when she turned and smiled at him. He looked back at the group who were now staring at the miko with curiosity.

"Kagome has come from a far away land and has some knowledge of the up coming battle. This Sesshoumaru has asked her here for information she is willing to share." Sesshoumaru told the group then turned to Kagome and nodded letting her know it was alright for her to speak. Kagome smiled then turned and spoke to the group.

"Lord Sesshoumaru spoke the truth but left some parts out." Kagome smiled sweetly to the lord. "I came here with my older cousin Kikyo, who I believe you meet earlier." The group nodded in unison. "We came here through a well that was in the middle of the forest."

"Would that be the forgotten well, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as she looked over the miko.

"Yes it is. Anyway I have been sent back to help with this battle that way it does not turn into a war..." Kagome was interrupted when Kikyo came through the door and walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss then went to sit beside Kagome. Kagome smiled when she seen her cousin kiss Inuyasha. She knew that Kikyo had a pure heart but she also had a dark side. Kagome shook her head and continued her tale.

"...I believe that the Kami's have sent me and my cousin back here to help fight. The reason I know this is because where Kikyo and I stayed they had a special room that was sealed." Kikyo gasped.

"Do you mean the Forgotten Room?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. I don't know how but I was able to enter. Once in there I felt drawn to 3 different books. I read each one and found the telling of a terrible battle that was fought til the two lord were killed then the evil took over and the war lasted years. Once I met Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha I knew that the books were their history. Thus I am here." The whole room grew silent at the onslaught of information. Sesshoumaru was watching the entire room for there reactions. He could tell that the ookami prince was looking the miko over from head to foot. His beast howled and demanded him to kill the prince. Sesshoumaru mentally kick his beast and threatened him with every possible torture he could think of if he tried to do anything like that again. His beast just snapped at him and went to his cage.

"Do you mean that you have been sent back in time by the Kami's to help with this war, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked over the priestess. He had never met her before.

Kagome and Kikyo nodded but Kikyo was the one to speak. "My cousin tells the truth. We were running from our temple when we came upon the well. We had no clue as to were it lead but we sot it for safety from our head priest. He was going to send me away and keep my cousin with them with out a priestess around. I felt as though her life was in danger so I took her and we fled." Kikyo looked around and smiled. She also knew of the up coming battle but from a different way. Kikyo had seen it when she show Sesshoumaru the images. She was surprised that she was able to see them but she always knew that her and her cousin had a deep bond.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N-Sorry for the long time between updates. I started another story and couldn't get it out of my head but since I caught it up to this one I shall try to update on both. R&R!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Please enjoy the chapter. On with the story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome couldn't help but be thankful when a servant knock and announced that dinner was about to be served. She watched out of the corner of her eye at Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome smirked when she had noticed that her cousin had made her way over to Inuyasha. She also noticed that she was also getting watched. Kagome knew that Lord Sesshoumaru had been watching her the whole day as they talked about how to go forth with the plan to take Naraku down. She rubbed her temples at the onslaught of a major headache. Kagome was also thankful that they others had already left and it was just the four of them. Kagome knew that she would unable to move from her seat without help but she dare not say anything. She didn't need anyone to worry.

Kikyo couldn't help but noticed that her cousin was rubbing her head and she knew at once that she was getting another headache. She looked over at Inuyasha who was also looking at Kagome with a worried look. He looked back at her and she gave him a warm smile. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha loved her and her alone. Kagome was like a sister to him. She was grateful that he was also worried about her cousin.

"She will be fine. Kagome has had headaches for years." Kikyo told them as she rose and walked over to her cousin. She bent down and put her hand on her forehead. Kikyo frowned when she felt heat coming from Kagome. She lowered her voice as she spoke to Kagome. Hoping that she had not passed out as of yet.

"Is it a headache?" Kagome nodded. "Alright, Kai. Lets get you to bed." Kikyo announced as she helped her cousin up. Kikyo looked over and seen that the demon lord was also standing and was walking towards them.

"This Sesshoumaru shall take her to her room then call for a healer." Sesshoumaru ordered as he took the girl, who collapsed into his hold. "Go dine with your mate to be." He narrowed his eyes at his brother as he caught the girl out of the corner of his eye blushing. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in letting them answer instead he headed out the door and down the hallway towards her chambers. He smirked when he thought about the two people he left standing in the middle of his study very confused by his actions. _Let them worry. They have no need to know of what I have planned._ Sesshoumaru smiled to himself.

When he was at her door he used his tail to open the door. He walked through and went straight to the bed to lay her down. Sesshoumaru knew that she was hurting from how she was whimpering like a pup. He frowned as he watched her grabbed a hold of his tail and snuggle around it. When he tried to pull it away she held on and would not let him go. Sighing, he gave in and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He could hear his beast purring as he layed close to the girl.

'_**Pull her close.'**_ Ordered his beast. Sesshoumaru snorted. Even though he cared for the girl he would not stoop so low as to cuddle with a ningen miko. **_'You know you want to.'_** Taunted his beast as it recedes into the cage. Sesshoumaru growled in anger but stopped when the girl moved closer to him , put her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. He froze not knowing what to do. He had never held anyone before. Finally his beast told him to just relax and put his arm around her. Sesshoumaru nodded, thanking the Kamis silently that he had taken off his armor and swords off earlier. Once his arm was around the girl she snuggled closer to him for his warmth. Sesshoumaru let his tail lay over both of them as he closed his eyes. He let a low rumble seep from his chest to sooth the young one beside him. Sesshoumaru thought about what she had done in just the sort time he had known her.

She was quick to evade him.

She was able to perfect a technique quickly.

She defeated a dangerous bear youkai.

She gave him back the arm he lost.

She protected him as well as his brother from their deaths at the hands of Naraku.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how much Kagome had proven since he had met her. No other human or other wise had done that much in such a short time. In fact some could not have been thought done yet she had. Smiled down at the girl lying across his chest he couldn't help but think of how it would be when she finally became of age to mate. Sesshoumaru stopped when the word 'mate' popped up in his thinking. He snarled when he heard his beast snickering in the back of his mind. Trying to tune his beast out he breathed deep allowing Kagome's scent to calm both him and his beast. Soon he was also joining the little miko in slumber. Not knowing that his brother was yet once again watching him from the door way except this time he had a companion.

"I told ya, Ki." Inuyasha whispered as he shut the door and pulled his woman to his chest and kissed her lips. Kikyo giggled at the thought of the ice hearted demon lord tending to her cousin.

"Yes I see what you mean." Kikyo glanced over at the door and sighed. "Inu, there is something I must tell you." She looked back to see the worried face of her lover.

Inuyasha felt his heart drop. He nodded and lead her down the hallway and into a room that was vacant. When they entered he lead her to two chairs and let her sit down while he sat in the other. Kikyo knew that he would be upset and want to protect her and her cousin but the plan was made and they needed to see this through. Even if it brought back the memories of the era they were running from. Kikyo took his hands and held them tight. She swallowed hard, knowing to well his temper.

"Do not yell. We will tell your brother and my cousin tomorrow." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I only realized once we came face to face with Naraku that..." Kikyo trailed off. She had no way of saying the next words.

"That what?" Inuyasha asked tightening his hold on Kikyo's hands. He felt as though he was going to lose her.

"That he is the head priest at our temple." She finished in a whisper. Kikyo felt his hand let go of hers and she felt her heart drop until she was engulfed in his embrace. She hugged him back with everything she had.

"Don't worry, my Kikyo. I will keep you safe even if it means my life." Inuyasha promised. Kikyo couldn't say anything at all to the words that he spoke. She had expected hate, betrayal but not an embrace and love. Kikyo melted into his arms. She could not be happier than at this moment.

Inuyasha picked her up and headed back out into the hallway and down to the door that led to his room. He smirked when she blushed.

"Don't worry. We ain't going to mate yet." Inuyasha purred as he pushed his door open and layed her on the bed. "I just don't want you anywhere else than right here."

Kikyo smiled and nodded. She didn't think she could speak pass the lump in her throat. She had seen him with out his shirt on but he took his pants off which only left his loin cloth covering him. Kikyo quickly layed down and covered up. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed dip as he got in. Kikyo couldn't breath as she felt a hand circle her waist and pull her back to a firm chest. She shivered as she heard his voice echo in her ear.

"Relax and go to sleep." He cooed as he nuzzled her neck where he would mark her. Kikyo nodded yet again then closed her eyes and let sleep clam her as well. Inuyasha wasn't too far behind as he breathed in Kikyo's scent of strawberry and cream.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Hey sorry that I haven't wrote on this story in a while but I'm back and I'm going to finish it this time. I wanted to finish 'Mystery Miko' first. If ya haven't read it please do. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Even if I wanted to I could never own Inuyasha. The Fates made it that way. On to the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see that it was morning. He looked around to see that he was not in his room but the room he had let Kagome borrow. He looked down in front of him when he felt something move and stopped. Sesshoumaru felt his heart freeze when he seen that Kagome was curled up next to him. Her head was on his chest and her arm around his waist. He was grateful that he still had his clothes on.

Slowly as not to wake the girl up he moved her arm and raised up from the bed. As he stood there he watched her curl in a little ball since the warmth of his body vanished. Sesshoumaru smiled as he made his way to his room. He needed to bath, change and speak with his brother. He dreaded speaking to Inuyasha because he knew that his brother was in love with the older miko. Sesshoumaru smirked at how quick Inuyasha fell for the girl but then again if your beast picked a woman it was best to go along or end up mentally drained. Shaking his head he grabbed his bathroom supplies and headed to his private spring.

Kagome(Dreaming)

Kagome opened her eyes only to see that she was not in a room of any kind but she was standing on a beach with the ocean slapping against her feet. She shivered but not because of the weather but she felt something calling her name. Kagome squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the form that was coming closer. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she seen the most beautiful woman she had ever layed eyes on. The woman walked up to Kagome and stopped in front of her. She wore a sweet smiled. Her hair was like the suns rays, golden with silver streaks. Her eyes were a deep blue. She was also as pale as snow that had freshly fallen. Kagome was unable to speak when she noticed that the woman had silver wings that were folded behind her. At closer look Kagome noticed that the tips of the feathers were golden. Kagome was pulled back to the woman when she spoke.

"How I have missed you, my child." She said as she walked over and sweep Kagome into a gentle hug.

"Um..." Kagome couldn't form any words. The woman chuckled and pulled back. Taking Kagome by the arm she led her over to a bench that just appeared. Kagome looked around and seen that there were flowers of every kind plus some she had never seen.

"Now Kagome." The woman stated. "My name is Marisha-Ten. Do you know who I am?" Marisha asked as she turned towards Kagome who had a surprised look on her face.

"Y-Your the Queen of Heaven. The Goddess of Light, Sun and Moon." Kagome gasped as Marisha smiled and nodded.

"That is correct." Marisha praised. "...and you are my creation. I made your soul and gave it to a woman to bare. When you came back into the Feudal Era your destiny began. You were correct in the thought that I had sent you back to change the two lords fate. However, things are moving faster than I had thought. Naraku knows who you are and is getting ready to attack in the next day. If you do not want meaningless deaths you must lead him away from the castle and the people who dwell in the walls." Kagome didn't know what she should do. They had a plan but it would take more than a day to get into position. She looked at the Marisha and narrowed her eyes.

"How do I know that you are who you say you are?" Kagome asked. She knew that if she was a kami that she would understand her for being cautious. Marisha giggled as she looked upon Kagome firm face.

"Oh dear. You are much like me." Marisha took a breath to calm herself. "I will show you your final transformation. I was only able to met you once your true power was released. Now will you please stand in front of me. Face to Face if you would." Marisha asked as she stood. Kagome took a deep breath and stood and walked in front of Marisha. She felt a warm feeling embrace her once she stood in front of her maker. Kagome smiled when she looked up to the goddess and seen that she was smiling warmly. When she nodded Kagome closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru

He was just getting ready to head out into the hall when he felt an enormous pure aura fill the room where Kagome was still sleeping. Feeling his heart race he ran to the door and flung it open. When he stepped in Sesshoumaru had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the aura that Kagome was emitting. He also felt as two other auras joined him in his room.

"What the HELL!" Inuyasha yelled as he seen his best friend floating with a glowing woman's figure standing in front of her with the woman's arms out stretched in front of her. He was about to rush the woman when he felt Kikyo's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and noticed that her eyes were wide in awe. He glanced at his brother and noticed that his brother had the same look on his static face. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the woman and froze. She was now looking at them. Inuyasha gulped and took a step back, not knowing why.

Sesshoumaru could not believe his eyes. The Queen of Heaven was standing before him. His eyes widen as he took in Kagomes appearance. She now had hair the color of the sun. She had golden stripes along her shoulders, wrists, ankles and he would imagine along her waist as well. He let his eyes travel to her forehead and he seen that her marking was like his but around the golden moon was a silver sun. The outfit she wore was a sleeveless kimono. The pants were cut off at the calf of her legs. He swallowed as he turned his attention to his brother who was staring at the goddess with a shocked look. The next thing he knew his brother froze as well as the other miko who was standing behind him in silence.

"What have you done?" Sesshoumaru hissed at the goddess as he glared back at her. He moved in front of his brother and his brothers mate to be. Marisha laughed at the antics of the demon lord. She had seen the slow change with his heart from the first moment that Kagome had entered his world.

"I have done what was needed." Marisha turned and lowered her daughter to the bed then returned her attention to the lord. "Kagome is special beyond any words. I was the one who gave her soul sustenance. I was the who allowed her to be born. In right she is _my_ daughter." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. Kagome was a daughter of a kami. Not born but made. He had to shake his head to try to understand why that this woman was given to him. He looked back with a confused look. He had no idea what to do or where to go. For the first time, Lord Sesshoumaru; Great Dog Demon Lord of the West, was at a lost.

Marisha smiled and waved her hand over the other two that way they could hear what was to come next. She smiled softly when Inuyasha stared at her from behind his brothers back. Kikyo however ran to her cousins side. She kept one eye on the goddess but most of her attention was on her cousin and the way she now looked. Kikyo stood up and moved to position herself between Kagome and the goddess.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kikyo hissed with confusion as well as anger. "If you are who you say you are then you know well that _**I**_ am the one who will care for _**her**_. Not one of the Kamis, Marisha-Ten." She glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping cousin.

Marisha smirked at the spunk of the older miko. She was finally able to see her purpose of her life. "Very well. Since you wish to protect My Fallen Angel of Heaven then you shall be her Guardian." Marisha closed her eyes and let her light surround the older miko.

Inuyasha was about to lunge at the so called goddess when his brother held him back. "What..." Was the only word that he was able to say when he noticed that Kikyo had also transformed. His eyes widen at the sight of Kikyo now looking like the image of Midoriko that he had seen in the books.

Marisha knew that both girls would need their rest so she put them in a private barrier that only either one of the lords could walk through. She turned and looked at both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "You now are responsible for both these women. Kagome as you know Lord Sesshoumaru is the Fallen Angel of the stories you were told. Kikyo is the Guardian of the Angel. It is your time to protect them as I have done all these years til they were ready to come back." Marisha turned and looked at the two girls she watched and smiled then faded as a tear fell down her cheek.

Both Inu demons stood rooted to the spot unable to believe what had happened. Inuyasha was the first one to move as he made his way to Kikyo's side. He layed down beside her and buried his nose in her hair.

"Her scent has changed." Inuyasha told his brother as he raised his eyes to meet his. Sesshoumaru frowned and walked over to Kagome. He sniffed her and nodded.

"Indeed." He went to raise up when he was stopped by his brother trying not to laugh. Sesshoumaru shot him a glare. "What?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Just accept it already. It would be a lot easier and you know it." Inuyasha huffed as he settled down next to his mate to be. He knew his brother would understand what he meant. Inuyasha acted dumb but he was far from it. He kept his eyes one everything including his brother. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru was falling for the girl. He smiled when he felt the bed dip and looked to see Sesshoumaru curled up behind Kagome. Inuyasha smirked as he closed his eyes.

"'Bout time." was all he said as he fell asleep again. He just couldn't help himself. Inuyasha had everything he needed and if anything arises their army would handle it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was glaring death in his brother direction. He knew that his beast wanted the miko and now it was making itself known more than ever since the girl had come into her powers. It took all his will power not to kick his brother and Kikyo out and take her then and there but he wanted her awake and willing. Snorting he decided to join the other three in the land of sleep. He knew his advisers would be able to hand anything in his absence.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- hey thanks for the reads. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It delved into some of the story behind the story. Next chapter will arrive shortly. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah. Same Stuff Different Day. I own nothing of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Even though I pray for it to happen. On with the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat at his desk. He as well as Inuyasha had been woken up to deal with the problems of the castle. Inuyasha was talking to the guards about keeping the castle safe while they were away. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had other matters of state to deal with. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to what happened this morning. Sesshoumaru was very sure that Kagome and Kikyo were the fallen angel and her guardian.

The need to move was not making it easier for Sesshoumaru to concentrate on his work so he decided to go for a walk in his gardens. He smiled thinking of the time that he and his brother had found a hiding spot and there father had searched for almost two hours trying to find them. Sesshoumaru walked out into the garden and took a deep breath. He froze when he smelled Kagome near. Frowning he followed her scent and found her sitting underneath a tree with her eyes closed. He stood there for a moment just studying her new appearance. Sesshoumaru noticed when her eyes opened and looked up at him with a smile.

"How are you today, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she motioned for him to take a seat next to her. She blushed when he sat close enough that his leg was brushing against hers. Kagome averted her eyes when she noticed that his outer kimono was gone but the inner one was till there to cover his chest but was sleeveless. Kagome felt a warm sensation pool in her nether regions. She tried her damnedest not to look at the god sitting beside her.

"This one is good." He smirked as he glanced over to the woman beside him. Sesshoumaru noticed that she looked much older than she did when she had first arrived thru the forgotten well even though it had not been that long ago. He also noticed that she was trying to hide the blush that was trying to peek thru her skin. "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked in a serious tone as he turned his face to hers. He brushed some hair away from her face and noticed that she was radiating heat from her entire body not just her cheeks. Sesshoumaru hid a smile that was threatening to show.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just thinking about how everything has happened." Kagome lied to the daiyoukai lord. She had never opened up to anyone and she was still hesitant at times. "Its kinda to much at times. I feel as though I am being pulled in all directions." Kagome lowered her head enough for her hair to hid her tears. She did not want Sesshoumaru to see her cry. Sesshoumaru did not know what to do to ease her pain. Thinking back as to what his mother had done for him when he was a pup he pulled Kagome against his chest and held her. He could tell that she was shocked by his attempt but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Life seems to have fun at peoples expense. You are not the only one." Sesshoumaru offered. He wanted her to be at ease around him. He knew that he cared about her but he did not know if he loved her. His beast snorted at him and reminded him of what his brother said. Knowing that Kagome would not be able to see him he rolled his eyes. "What happened for you to receive such a transformation from a goddess?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask. It had been killing him since he had woken up again and was able to dwell on it.

"It seems that I am a Fallen Angel." Kagome told him trying to explain in away that he might understand. "I think I'm here to do the things that the Kamis themselves can not intervene in and since I'm so special I need a guardian which is Kikyo. I believe that she had a soul of the miko warrior, Midoriko." Kagome shrugged as she layed her head on Sesshoumaru shoulder. She couldn't explain this feeling of peace that came over her but she could get use to it. She decided to dare to look up and see what he was doing. As she looked into his eyes she noticed that his eyes were red and gold mixed.

Kagome shivered knowing what that meant on his part. Sesshoumaru was speaking with his beast. Kagome decided it was time for her to leave so she tried to move out of his hold only for him to tighten his grip. Gasping she turned her gaze to his once more and thought better of it but before she could look away again Sesshoumaru's lips were crushing down on hers.

Sesshoumaru did not know why he was kissing the miko but his beast taunted him in his inability to please the little onna. He felt her shiver when he tightened his grip which only made him want to drag her to his chest and ravish her body. Knowing that humans needed to breath, Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled back and looked down into blue depths that were swirling with confusion, lust, and sadness. He mentally kicked himself with the thought of the kiss bring her sadness. He eased his arm from around her and stood and walked back into the castle without any words.

Kagome sat there shocked at the fact that the lord of the west had just kissed her, also it had been her first and one hell of a kiss at that. Kagome jumped when she felt someone behind her. Jumping and spinning to face the threat she stopped when she seen her cousin standing there smiling like a baka.

"So little cousin you like the demon lord and he likes you." Kikyo smiled as she sat down where her cousin had just sat. Kikyo looked up. "Come sit down I know you need to speak." Kagome huffed but still sat down. She waited to tell Kikyo anything til she got her thoughts in order.

"I really don't know why he kissed me, Kiki. I think he is good looking, of course any woman would." Glancing over at her cousin Kagome smiled when Kikyo blushed. "Don't worry I wont tell Inuyasha. I know you love him. Anyway, like I was saying. The only problem is the fact that I know he dislikes humans as well as mikos. Plus there is a problem with me not being a demoness. How many strikes is that against me?" Kagome asked as she put her index finger to her chin in thought. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Things change. In fact us being here changes a lot of things. Does it not, Kai?" She could tell that Kagome would need to think so she decided it would be best for her to leave her cousin alone for a minute or two. "I have things to attend to so I will leave you to your thoughts. Be safe." with that she kissed Kagome on the head and walked into the castle. Not knowing that they were being watched.

_**Kagura**_

Kagura smiled as she watched the older of the two enter the castle. She quietly swooped down and grabbed the miko before anyone was any wiser. Kagura was grateful for the sleeping inhalant that Naraku had given her. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping woman that she now carried to Naraku's castle. _'Soon you will be with Naraku and I will be free.' _Kagura said as she sped towards the hidden castle.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks for reading please Review. Thanks for the past review and for the ones I don't even have. Ha ha. Till next time... God Bless, Blessed Be, and Thank you!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Inuyashas. I just write this for fun. R&R! On with the story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru felt more at peace after he spent some time with Kagome. He was almost done when the slayers group as well as his brother and Kagome's cousin came barreling in. Sesshoumaru could feel their anxiety and fear. He looked at his brother who was beyond pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he rounded his desk. He narrowed his eyes when no one moved. Sesshoumaru leveled his eyes with his brother. "Tell me, Inuyasha. What is the meaning of this?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Kagome is missing." Inuyasha stated as he moved closer to his brother. "Kikyo went to look for her but was unable to find her. I smelled both of your scents in the gardens but I also smelled a third."

"Who?"

"Kagura."

Sesshoumaru snarled at no one in-particular. He could tell that everyone was scared of him but right now he was trying to keep his beast from doing something stupid. Sesshoumaru stalked out of his study and down into the garden where he had left Kagome. Taking a deep breath his eyes blazed red at the smell of the wind witch and _his_ Kagome.

Inuyasha was the only one who dared to follow his brother. He waited til his brother calmed down then he walked up and touched his shoulder. When his brother turned and glared at him with red eyes Inuyasha froze.

"We will get her back, brother." Inuyasha firmed his tone. As he looked into his brothers eyes he seen that his beast cared for the girl more than his humanoid self did. Smiling he patted his shoulder, "I know you love her. Trust me when I say she is like my sister already. Now lets go." Inuyasha turned and led his brother back. He could feel his brother follow him back to the study. Praying to all the Kamis there were, Inuyasha prayed that they would get Kagome back. Alive.

**Narakus' Castle**

Naraku smirked as he looked down at the younger of the two mikos that was now lying on his bed still sleep from the drug that Kagura had given her. Turning to Kagura he smiled and held her heart out.

"You have done very well, my pet." He said as he let the heart vanish. "As was our bargain you now have your heart and are free. There is one thing though." He grinned when Kagura's eyes widen in fear.

"What would that be?" She whispered as she tried to think of what he would mean.

"I said that you were free but your sister, Kanna, is still mine unless..." Naraku trailed off letting her think on what he was about to tell her. He loved to watch her sweat.

"Unless?" Kagura asked her tone firm. She would do anything to save her sister. Kanna was the only one left of their family and she would not lose her sibling.

"I want you to bring the other miko as well." Naraku told her as he turned back to the girl laying on his bed. Smirking he could tell that Kagura knew it would be a suicide mission.

"Very well, Naraku." Kagura told him, already a plan forming in her head. "I will get the other miko and when I return I expect my sister to be ready to leave this place. Do you agree?" Kagura watched him turn and face her. His face was blank with no emotions.

"Fine." He growled. "Now go." Naraku did not want to waste anymore time dealing with this woman he had other things to deal with. He watched Kagura bow then leave. Naraku then walked over and sat down in his chair waiting for the Fallen Angel, Kagome, to wake up. He was so tempted to wake her up himself but he would wait. Naraku was a very patient demon.

**Kagura**

Kagura growled as she left the castle and headed back to the castle in the west. She had a plan to get rid of Naraku once and for all. Kagura was very nervous going back to confront the demon lord that she had stole from but she needed his help along with anyone else that would aid. She could feel his aura along with others moving away from his castle and headed her way. Taking a deep breath she descended and waited for them in a clearing not to far from the castle. As she watched them approach she knew she would have her work cut out. Closing her fan and laying it down on the ground she prayed that they would not kill her before she had time to speak. Closing her eyes she waited for them. Praying to the Kami's above that they would give her the strength that she needed.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review! Thanks for the reviews that I have so far.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – Nope still don't own anything. (Shrugs) well on with the story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Everyone in the group were on edge when they noticed that Kagura was up ahead of them. Sesshoumaru was in the front while the others followed. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of this sword waiting for a fight to begin. Kikyo was worried because she knew that the witch was the one who took her cousin.

"So you decided to show your face, witch." Sesshoumaru moved forward to stand closer. Kagura stood still and didn't move. "Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?" He snarled as he eyes bleed red around the edges.

"I have come to ask for your help." Kagura answered as she bowed. "The only reason that I had to capture the younger miko was because Naraku had my heart and still has my sisters." She raised and looked at the group that were standing behind the lord. Kikyo stepped forward and walked up to the wind witch.

"What you say maybe true but why have you come back?" Kikyo asked as she felt Inuyasha step up behind her. "Or is there something else that Naraku wants?"

Kagura looked at the older miko. "There is. Naraku needs you as well."

"No way in **HELL** will I let you take her!" Inuyasha screamed as he stepped in front of Kikyo. "You already have Kagome, which we **will **be getting back." He hissed. He could feel his brother tense at the mention of Kagome. Inuyasha knew that his brother had developed feelings for the younger miko.

Kagura sighed. "I do not wish to take her but if I fail Naraku will kill Kanna." Kagura looked at the miko who was giving her a sympathetic look. "Once you are there, older miko, you will be able to keep both you and Kagome safe til the rest arrive. Once I have my sister I will leave and come back and gather your friends then we will arrive and take you both and kill Naraku." Kagura explained to them. She knew it was risky but there was no other way.

Kikyo knew that it was her destiny to keep Kagome safe. Nodded she took a step forward only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Glaring at both she wrenched herself free from both and stood by Kagura.

"I know what I am doing." She looked over at Inuyasha and softened her gaze. "Inu, I just want to let you know that I love you." She then turned to Kagura and nodded. Kagura took a feather and threw it where it grew. When they were both safe sitting on the feather Kikyo looked back down to see that Inuyasha was still stunned by her confession.

"Lets go." Kikyo told her as she felt a tear fall down her face. She had a bad feeling that she would never see her love again. Kagura glanced over at the miko who had agreed to the plan. She was surprised that the miko would volunteer for something so dangerous. Taking a breath Kagura made her descend into the court yard of the castle.

**The Inus group**

Inuyasha fell to his knees as he watched Kikyo fly away with the wind witch. His eyes harden as he looked over to his brother.

"You just let her go!" Inuyasha spat through his teeth. He was beyond pissed. He knew that his brother was the only one who was able to tell Kikyo that she could not leave yet his brother stood there and said nothing.

"Yes this one let her go." Sesshoumaru turned to the rest of the group. "Gather fire wood and ready the camp I shall talk to my brother." Sango and Miroku nodded and started to get the things ready. Sesshoumaru turned back to his brother with a scowl and snarled. "Follow me." Sesshoumaru walked further away from the camp site that way the fox kit could not hear.

Inuyasha followed his brother but he had no idea why he should. He should of killed the witch when he first layed eyes on her. Shaking his head he noticed that his brother had stopped.

"What do you want?" He sneered as she folded his arms across his chest. Inuyasha could tell that his beast was on edge because of Kagura taking Kikyo. "...and why in the hell did you not stop her?"

"This Sesshoumaru will abide by the wind witches plan until we make it into the castle then we shall take back what is _ours_ and leave." Sesshoumaru snapped. He, too, was worried but unlike his brother he did not let it show. Sesshoumaru had always kept his emotions bottled up. That was until he met Kagome. Closing his eyes and willing his beast to calm down he eased his body to the ground.

Inuyasha felt like such an ass as he watched the pain flicker across his brothers face at the mention of Kagome. "I know you love her, Sesshoumaru." He glanced over to see his brother narrow his gaze. Chuckling he continued. "Oh don't give me that. I see the way you look at her and hold her. Hell I even seen you two kiss on more than one occasion." Inuyasha sat straight as he watched his brother process what he was told.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that his brother had seen right through his perfect facade. Sighing he took in account everything that had taken place between him and the younger onna. Sesshoumaru would understood that his beast had been drawn to her at the very beginning but he could not fathom the reason. Leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree he was sitting under he closed his eyes. Letting his beast have his say.

'_**So you finally realize that the girl, Kagome, is unique.'**_ His beast snorted.**_'I always knew you were slow but DAMN! Ok, ok. Back to the subject. Kagome has made it quite clear that she would be the best candidate for our mate. She's strong, loyal, fierce, compassionate as well as pure in more ways than one.'_**

Sesshoumaru snorted knowing his beast was right. Kagome would be the best for their mate even though she was not a full demon. Sighing, he gave in to his demon side. Sesshoumaru knew that it would do no good to put up a fight knowing that his beast _**always**_ got what he wanted. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see that Inuyasha was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru snapped. "I love the little miko. Even my damn beast has been hounding me about coming into his way of thinking." Sesshoumaru stood up and headed back towards the camp but stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his brother. "If you say one word I will kill you, blood or not." Sesshoumaru then continued back to camp leaving a smirking Inuyasha standing there trying not to laugh at his icy older brother falling for the same species that he 'despised'. When Inuyasha composed himself he headed back as well hoping that the witch would hurry back. He was antsy about killing the damn vile hanyou and getting his mate back as well as his best friend.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N- Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is a little harder to think up than the others. (Rubs head) I'm still working on it though but please be patient. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- (looks through papers) Nope still own nothing. (Sighs and begins to write) Enjoy the story...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome felt as though the walls were closing in. She had been stuck in here since she had woken up. She looked out the small window to see that the sun was setting. Taking a breathe she tried to calm her nerves but she could not get the bad feeling to go away. She felt as though something was going to happen and she hoped that Sesshoumaru would find her before anything happened. Hearing the door knob, Kagome spun around to see the door open. Her eyes widen when she seen Kagura as well as Kikyo standing in the door way. Kagome hoped that this was a dream. As much as she loved to see her cousin she knew that Kikyo being here was not good.

Kikyo ran over to her cousin. "Do not worry they will be here shortly." She pulled back to look her cousin over. "How are you?" Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief when she seen that Kagome was unharmed.

"I'm fine. He hasn't done anything but I get a terrible feeling." Kagome confessed to Kikyo's kimono. Kikyo knew what she was feeling because she felt it as well. She pushed the feeling away only trying to think about getting out of this place. She looked up and seen that the window was to small for anyone to crawl through. Sighing she held her cousin even tighter. Hoping and praying that Inuyasha and the rest would show up shortly.

"Well well, how sweet." came a voice from the hall way. Kikyo and Kagome turned to see Naraku standing there with an evil smirk on his face. "I know you both would like to spend some alone time together but I have already made plans. Now if you would be so kind as to hold still." He motioned for someone out side to step in. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she noted a young boy walk in. She could feel that he had some magic binding him as well as his memory. Kikyo also felt a sigh of relief when she noticed that Kagura was no where to be seen. She hoped that the witch held up her end of the plan.

Kagome could see that the boy looked like the female taijiya. "Kohaku?" Kagome asked as the boy walked closer. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. Kagome noticed that there was a flicker of acknowledgment in the boys dull eyes. Her mind went to the demon lord that she had fallen for since she had arrived. A tear fell down her face as she felt herself start to shake with fear. _ Sesshoumaru, I'm scared. _Kagome cried in her mind as Kohaku resumed tying both their hands and feet. She looked over at Kikyo who was staring at Naraku. She followed her gaze and froze in terror. Kagome knew the monk that was now standing before them along side Naraku. It was the head priest of their shrine. Kagome was scare of knowing that their head priest was in league with Naraku. An evil creature in this time. She closed her eyes and tried to send Sesshoumaru a message.

'_**Sesshoumaru hes here...'**_ was the only words she got out before her world went black. Kagome could hear in the back ground Kikyo yelling at some one but even those faded after a while.

_**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's group**_

Sesshoumaru shot up when he heard Kagome voice in his head. He looked around but did not see her anywhere. Sesshoumaru looked towards the way that the witch had went and narrowed his eyes as he seen her approach. He also felt another aura with her this time.

"We have company." He told them as he layed his hand on Bakusagia. Everyone looked to the sky to see that Kagura had indeed returned. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took in the appearance of the younger girl. He looked back at Kagura who was now standing in front of them with the younger girl behind her.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way to his brothers side. He was pissed that the wind witch did not bring either girl back.

"I will leave Kanna here with the kit." Kagura told them as she motioned for Kanna to go stand by Shippou. She was hesitant as first but she finally went to stand by him. Nodding she turned her attention to the others. "Naraku is getting ready for the ceremony. We must hurry. The priest that was after the two mikos is now in our time. Naraku wants the Shikon No Tama." There was a gasp from the entire group.

"Then we shall leave now." Sesshoumaru growled as he stalked towards the witch. Inuyasha put his hand on his brothers shoulder. He then looked over at Kagura and snarled.

"I'm with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated. "We are leaving now." He turned to see if everyone was ready. With a nod of everyone's head they set off. Sesshoumaru could feel that Kagome was ok but he had a terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong. Shaking his head he kept his attention to his surroundings.

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Kagome woke up strapped to a table. She tried to look around but was only able to lift her head but nothing else. Kagome looked over and seen that Kikyo was hanging from her wrist from a chain that was attached to the ceiling.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered as softly as she could. She felt a sigh of relief when Kikyo opened her eyes and looked at her. "Where are we?"

"We are in a ceremony room. They are after the Jewel Of Four Souls." Kagome's eyes widen. She had heard about the jewel but she had no clue as to where it was located.

"Why are we here?" Kagome whimpered in fear.

"We are the keys to retrieve the jewel." Kikyo looked towards a door. "Hush, they are coming." Kagome nodded then closed her eyes. She was scared to death. Kagome felt as though she would be the only one to make it out of here alive. Shivering from the cold, they waited for the inevitable.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – Nope still own nothing. But its fun to play around with the characters. Thanks for making them up Rumiko!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome layed still as she heard Naraku's voice as well as the priests. She shivered at the thought of what they were planing on doing. Kagome cracked her eyes a bit to see what was going on. She almost screamed when she seen both men circle Kikyo. Kagome felt as though what ever they were going to do it wasn't good. She swallowed as she tried to keep calm. She also prayed that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would get here as fast as they could.

Kikyo watched as she men circled her. Her heart was in her throat and she was shaking with fear. Kikyo kept her eyes on Naraku as well as the head priest. She felt a little relief as long as they were with her and not with Kagome. Her eyes widen when she seen the priest walk over to a table and pick up a old dagger that had an engraving on the handle as well as the blade.

"W-What i-is th-that f-for?" Kikyo stammered as she eyes the dagger in his hands. The old priest chuckled darkly.

"Now dear, you know that the guardian has to die for the gate to be open do you not?" He asked sweetly as he moved the dagger along her throat just enough to show her how sharp it was. Kikyo started to shake more with the promise of death. She looked over and seen that Kagome was wide eyed and about to scream. Kikyo locked eyes with her cousin in a plea to not scream. She knew that she would not live to see Inuyasha again once she left with Kagura. Closing her eyes she waited for death, praying that it would be quick.

_**Sesshoumaru and the group**_

Sesshoumaru followed Kagura to the castle and as soon as they landed they were attacked by demons of every kind. Sesshoumaru drew Bakusagia and delivered his death blow. Every demon in the area was destroyed. He looked over at Inuyasha who was smelling the air.

"We must find the girls." Sesshoumaru hissed as he followed his nose down some stairs and into a long dark tunnel. His senses were high as he smelled death in the air along with both of the mikos' blood. Sesshoumaru knew that his brother was about to lose control from the rage in his aura. He spared a quick glance to see that his brother was trying to keep his anger under control. Sesshoumaru looked back and stopped when he seen a big door in front of them.

Inuyasha knew that if he stalled he would never be able to see Kikyo again. Gathering his strength he opened the two doors and paused when he seen that Kikyo was hanging by her arms on one side of the room with cuts along her arms and legs. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was laying on a table with two men standing over her with a cup of Kikyo's blood. Inuyashas eyes looked over at his brother to see that he was able to keep his beast under control when he seen that Kagome was shaking in fear and sadness. He went to reach for his brother only to realize that he had rushed towards both men with his sword drawn.

Sesshoumaru could take no more of this torture. He knew that his brother would try to stop him but he had to save Kagome at all cost. He had come to realize that he loved her more than the world they lived in. Drawing his sword he rushed the two men. Quickly slicing the priest in two, he melted him with his poison to make sure that he would not be coming back. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to Naraku who had grabbed the cup from the priest as soon as he seen Sesshoumaru advance.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you not know better to stop a ceremony?" Naraku said as he glared at the two inus. He paid little attention to Inuyasha who ran to Kikyo. Naraku had to keep Kagome to complete the ritual or he would never get the jewel.

Sesshoumaru could feel his beast biting at the bit. He knew that if he did not watch himself Kagome would end up getting hurt. Sesshoumaru could sense that his brother was able to get Kikyo and was now running out of the castle with her in his arms. He prayed that he would come back for Kagome. Sesshoumaru could not fight his best with his miko laying here. He dropped his eyes to hers for a moment. Seeing that she was grateful that he was indeed here he raised his blood glazed eyes to Naraku.

"You shall pay for taking what is This Sesshoumaru's." He hissed at the dark hanyou. Naraku laughed at the Inu demon.

"I think not." Naraku countered as he shot tentacles out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was able to dodge most of them but two had hit him in the right shoulder and the left leg. Sesshoumaru was cursing the vile demon as he used his claws to cut away at the tentacles. He would not let this half breed defeat him and take his mate. He would defend Kagome with his life.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – thanks for the reads. Hope you enjoy the story so far. Its been hard to write but has also been fun.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – Do I really have to tell you again! Rumiko Owns Inuyasha not me. T_T...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome could hear through the fog that clouded her mind. She could feel the aura of a Inu demon. Kagome prayed that it was Sesshoumaru. She tried to open her eyes but they felt as though they were weighted down by something. In the back ground she could hear the clangs of swords and of panting from exhaustion. Soon she was able to open her eyes slightly. She was shocked to see the Naraku was losing to the powerful Inu lord.

Kagome then realized that with each blow Sesshoumaru dealt to Naraku she was to move more. She could tell that Sesshoumaru was losing strength as he used his acid whip. Kagome felt her soul pulse from with in her. Her eyes widen when she seen Marisha standing before her. Kagome looked around and seen that time had frozen. She looked back at Marisha who was smiling.

"You have done well." Marisha told her as she walked over and waved a hand over Kagome. Kagome felt her body return to her so she sat up and swung her legs over the table. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was just about to take Naraku's head with either his acid whip or Bakusagia. Kagome smirked, _He is really good._ She thought as she turned her attention back to Marisha.

"What has happened?" Kagome asked. She was unable to resist any longer. She wanted to know if Kikyo was alright. Marisha smiled softly at the young girl who they – the Kamis – gave to much to bare alone.

"We have decided to intervene." Marisha told her as she looked over at Naraku. "He was able to bring the priest here and that was not foretold to us. Since that was unable to be seen all the Kami's decided that it would be best if we take the jewel back once more." Marisha bowed her head. "I am sorry, Kagome but you must return to the heavens with us. It is the only way. Kikyo will also have to leave with us as your protector."

Kagome dropped to her knees. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who was fighting for her life without a second thought. A single tear fell from her eye. Kagome could feel her soul break at the thought of leaving the one who had made her realize that she was powerful even though she had not learned them from him, per say, but from the books she had read. She looked back over at Marisha.

"Please let Kikyo and I stay here." Kagome pleaded. "We do not wish to leave Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. They have proven that they would protect us with their lives." Kagome walked over and knelt in front of the kami. "So please... I beg you if one must go let it be me and let Kikyo stay." She closed her eyes and hoped that it would be enough if only one of them went. With herself out of the way Kikyo would be able to live a normal life with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be able to live a life and have everything he would desire.

Marisha watched and listened to the girl. Her heart went out to her, knowing that if they were to take both back Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would indeed fight and one would die. They would fight because of the anger they would feel after both mikos were gone. Marisha closed her eyes and silently asked the other what should be done. She smiled down at Kagome as she received the decisions of the other Kamis. Marisha wondered if Kagome would realize just how lucky she truly was.

"It has come to our attentions that removing you from this world would only end in disaster. So it is the decisions of the Kamis that you are allowed to stay with Sesshoumaru and Kikyo will be allowed to stay with Inuyasha." Marisha smiled as she clapped her hands three times and the entire room was enveloped in a bright white light.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I believe that this story shall be ending soon. I also have another story in process. **

**~*Dragon*~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Inuyasha it all goes to Rumiko Takahashi. Lucky! At least I get to write these fun stories. ^_^!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru stood in his room in a daze. Shaking his head he sheathed Bakusagia and tried to remember the last thing that happened. He looked over and there laying on the bed was the one that he had went to retrieve. Sesshoumaru quickly called the guards and asked then how they returned and who all returned.

Finding that everyone in the group returned to the castle was good news but what had him puzzled was how they arrived. His guards told him that one minute their rooms were empty and then they were sleeping. The guards said that they assumed that the group did not want to be bothered since they had snuck in. Dismissing the guard he shut the door and turned to see that Kagome was awake. Sesshoumaru crossed the room in a manner of seconds and grabbing her in his arms and bringing her to his chest.

"Forgive me for not protecting you, koi." Sesshoumaru whispered into Kagomes hair. Kagome pulled back and noticed that his once emotionless eyes were swirling with all kinds of emotions. Then it hit her what he had called her. _Koi? _Kagome's eyes grew wide in wonder. _Does he really love me?_

Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked down at the miko who changed his entire life in no more than a month. Brushing her hair out of her face he kissed her gently. Letting her get use to the idea that he might have feelings for her. He knew it took him a while before he let his beast know that he was right about the little onna in his arms. He finally pulled back for her need of oxygen.

"I..." Sesshoumaru started then froze. He had never said the words before and really had no idea if it was right. He could see that Kagome was smiling at him.

"I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him to ease his worries. She knew that he was new to this whole this as well as she but she was a woman and it was a little easier for her to express her feelings than a man. When Sesshoumaru looked down and kissed her again she thought she might just melt right then and there but he pulled away seconds later.

"And I you, Koi. And I you." He told her as he peppered her face with kisses. Just then Sesshoumaru's' bed rooms doors bursted open to reveal a tired Inuyasha and Kikyo. They both ran to their family first then switched. Not long after they arrived the rest of the group showed up. Kagome was thankful that everyone was fine and well. They even had two new additions. Kagura and Kanna. Kagome looked up at her king and smiled. She would have to speak to him about letting Kagura run the castle since no one else would want it. Smiling to her self she continued on with chatting with her friends.

_**~*~(Two years later)~*~**_

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Telling the nurse that she needed something for the pain.

"I am afraid we can not do that my lady." the head nurse told her again. Then gasped in surprise. "Oh my lady. Its almost time." She told Kagome again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU _**SESSHOUMARU!" **_Kagome yelled at her mate of one and a half years.

_**out in the hall**_

"Don't worry bro." Inuyasha told him as he sat along the wall holding his mate, Kikyo. Kikyo giggled.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. When its Inuyasha's turn I give you permission to laugh at him." Kikyo told the older brother. She had gotten to know him and even though she did not care for him she could tolerate him better than before.

"You're suppose to be on my side." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru was about to yell at his brother when they heard a cry. Sesshoumaru was the first in followed by Inuyasha carrying a pregnant Kikyo. Kagome smiled as she welcomed her family into the room. She looked up and let Sesshoumaru hold his first child, his son.

"I want you to met your son." Kagome told him as she let Sesshoumaru hold the small bundle. Sesshoumaru looked down and his eyes widen. There in his arms was a full blooded demon pup. The crescent moon was a light gray. His markings were just like Sesshoumaru's except the color was a little darker than his crescent moon. Sesshoumaru looked down at the mother of his pup and smiled like he had never before.

"I shall name him after my father, Touga." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the forehead. "...which means Fighting Fang." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"That is fine." She said as she motioned for the rest of them to come see the baby. Shippou heard the baby and rounded up the others before he headed to his mothers room. With everyone in Sesshoumaru's personal chambers it was pretty crowded but that did not seem to bother any one. They all had turns in seeing the child then Sesshoumaru shooed them away to let the mother and pup sleep.

He walked over and curled up on the other side of his son. Kissing Kagome on the lips he let his tail lay over them to keep them warm. Touga suckled at his mothers breast while his mother and father sleep with no care in the world but their little family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed this story. Its been fun. Look for my next story coming out. **

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
